Alternate Version of MTR
by mksanime
Summary: This is the Alternate Version oF MAking Things Right. What if Sasuke overcame his pride will he finally confessed to Sakura that he loves her. SasuSaku [I dont own Naruto]
1. pride

Mksanime: Ok, I know some pple didn't really like the other version of MTR and how sasuke was being a jerk . sigh NE ways so I made this new version, which I hope u guys like and the first chappie is the same but the second one is different . u'll see when u read it ..

Summary: Alternate Version of Making things right. What if Sasuke overcame his pride will he finally confessed to Sakura that he loves her. SasuSaku

Making Things Right 

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He knew what he did was cruel.

He knew what he did was stupid.

He knew what he did was painful for both of them.

And he knew what he did was right.

Right?

Was he really right?

He knew that he doesn't deserve to be with her, but why does he feel that he's wrong? He always knows what's right, but this time.

Is he right?

It feels so wrong. Was that dobe right after all? That to make things right and to feel that everything's right, is to be with her and her with him? That the only thing right is to be with her?

What's stopping him to be with her?

'Damn it' he mentally cursed. How can he be so stupid for not realizing this sooner?

He went outside of his apartment. Out on the cold pouring rainy night. He ran towards her house, completely ignoring the pouring rain.

He didn't care that he was wet.

He didn't care that he was cold.

He didn't care that he was getting sick.

He just needs to make everything right.

He saw her apartment up ahead. He slip at one of the puddles but he didn't care. He needed to go to her. He got back up and ran towards her apartment. He knock on the door, there was no answer. He pounded on the door numerously; there was still no answer.

He ran looking for her, searching everywhere for her.

So that everything would be right.

She sat on one of the rails of the bridge, facing the lake. Reminiscing the events that happen several hours ago.

Flashback 

"Sasuke-kun, ano.. Ai shiteru. Do you feel the same way about me?" Sakura ask hopefully. She knew that he was going to say no but maybe just maybe he would say yes.

"Iie.. Sakura you're so annoying. When will you ever learn that I'm an avenger I can't love and I don't know how to love and I don't want too! If you have the time to asked me out and worry about you're damn appearance then you should train!

Stop wasting my time and yours! I don't need weak girls like you! You're such a burden TO ME AND TO EVERYBODY! God and I thought your smart and yet you can't even understand the word NO! Just leave me alone will YAH! ANNOYING BITCH! MAYBE IF YOU JUST DIE then everybody will be so Happy!" He snapped.

Her eyes widen and she slowly closed it. Digesting the words he said to her.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, I wont ask you again."

She slowly opened her eyes and tears fell down, slowly pass through her delicate cheeks and drop on the cold ground. She bowed her head, while her pink her hair fell covering her face She slowly turned around and ran away from him.

"Gomen Sakura. It's for the best" He whispered at the wind. He slowly walked away.

She ended up running towards the bridge where team 7 usually meets. She sat there for the whole afternoon. She saw the sunset and then the clouds darken. Then it rain, slowly falling down from the sky, just like her tears. The only thought that was on her mind for the whole time was

'He was right.'

End of flashback 

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Constructive criticism is allowed Flames are not. I just hate flames. I'm not even doing this for you so stop complaining ok?

Please R & R

ja


	2. overcoming pride

Mksanime: Ok, I know some pple didn't really like the other version of MTR and how sasuke was being a jerk . sigh NE ways so I made this new version, which I hope u guys like and the first chappie is the same but the second one is different . u'll see when u read it ..

Summary: Alternate Version of Making things right. What if Sasuke overcame his pride will he finally confessed to Sakura that he loves her.

Enjoy the story……. n.n

Making Things Right 

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Previously 

She ended up running towards the bridge where team 7 usually meets. She sat there for the whole afternoon. She saw the sunset and then the clouds darken. Then it rain, slowly falling down from the sky, just like her tears. The only thought that was on her mind for the whole time was

'He was right.'

End of flashback 

OoOoOooOOooOOOooOOOoOooOOooOOoooOooO

'Damn were is that woman!' He furrowed his eyebrows thinking of Sakura's favourite places in Konoha. He frowned.

"Damn" he muttered. How the hell would he know Sakura's favourite places?

He ran across town and ended up at the bridge. He sighed and was about to give up when he saw pink. Pink? Sakura! He ran towards her.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment to face Sakura, not after what he just told her.

Sakura, oblivious to the world around her, didn't hear anyone coming near her. She jerked up a bit when Sasuke called her name. She slowly turned around facing him.

Onyx met with emerald.

They just stared at each other for God knows how long.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura finally spoke, bowing her head so that she can't face him. He noted that she left the suffix kun out.

Sasuke lost for words on what he was going to say, lifted her chin up so that he could see her face. Sakura completely startled from the touch jerk away from him. But Sasuke wouldn't have none of that, so he did the only thing that came to his mind.

He kiss her

Lips touched each other's

Opening her mouth so that he can enter. It was a battle for both of them

Sakuras arms wrapped around his neck while sasuke's hands was holding her head.

They express their feelings towards that one passionate kiss.

They broke off due to the lack of air.

Now they we're staring at each other.

Lost in each other's eyes.

Reading each other's emotions

LUST,

LOVE,

PASSION,

POSSESIVENESS,

Regret?

'Does he regret kissing me' thought Sakura completely heart broken. She turned her head away avoiding his gaze.

He saw this and thought he did something wrong, he took her hand and placed it on his beating heart. Sakura was startled from the touch and was confused on why he placed her hand on his chest.

"Sakura look at me" he said softly. She didn't, afraid that he might reject her again.

"Sakura look at me" he said with a stern voice. She looked up and saw the same thing in his eyes. She was about to turn her head away from his when his other hand cupped her face and brought it closer to his mouth, his head resting on hers.

"Can you feel it Sakura, my heart is pounding so fast." She only nod, Confused on why he was telling her this. He chuckled

"This is what you do to me.

Every time I saw you my heart pounds so fast.

Every time I look at you I blush

Every time I spend time with you

I'll learn to love you more and more

You don't know how much I regret what I've said to you before

Lies was all I said

Because I was afraid to get hurt

The pain in my heart grew more

As I push you away

From me, from my life

I can't bear it anymore Sakura." He said.

He took both of her hands and placed it at his face. She looked at his every move, every action he did. She looked into his eyes. She saw sincerity in every word he said.

"Can you feel it, how warm my cheek is" he opened her palms and kissed it.

"I can't bear to see you hurt like that

Nor I will stand and see you hurt again

I only did what I did so that you wont get hurt

I was trying to protect you, from this cruel world

But I was foolish and blinded by hate

Too see that I was the one who hurt you the most.

Physical wound is nothing. It can easily vanish,

But what I did to you was that I wounded your heart.

I 'm sorry" he closed his eyes

"I wont allow anyone to take you away from me

You are mine now

And you will always be

You're my Sakura

The woman I love.

I just need you to answer one thing for me. Do you still love me?" he opened his eyes and looked straight into hers. She looked at with him with a loving gaze, her teary eyes was full of hope and joy.

She pulled away her hands from his. She looked towards the glistering lake. She leaned on the rails and looked up at the sky

"The rain stop.

The tears of the skies stop from dropping" She said softly. She looked back at him and gave him a smile.

"My heart belongs to you since the beginning of time

But you simply discarded it like it was nothing like trash.

I guess, I was wrong. I see now that my heart is still with you.

The rain stop but my eyes didn't. My tears fall because I'm overjoyed to know

That you also gave your heart to me," she said softly

She extended her hands towards him. He gladly took it. She pulled him towards her and they both leaned on the rails, watching as the darkening clouds disappeared and the moon shone with radiance.

"I forgive you, for everything you said.

Sasuke-kun. What will you do if you came to me too late?

What if I was going to kill myself just to make you happy?

Tell me Sasuke-kun will you be happy if I really did die?" She asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"Sakura, that's a stupid question.

I said to you before that I couldn't bear anything that separates us together.

And I won't let you if you're planning too.

And if I'm too late, then I'll die with you so that we can be together" he gave her a genuine smile, she smiled back

"My answer is yes. I still love you." She leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms possessively around her.

"Good" was all he said as they watch silently at the glistering lake.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

mksanime: I hope you like this version of Making things right and my next chapter will be an epilogue! Hope u guys enjoyed this. And yes I know the Characters are a bit of OOC! What you gonna do? It's my fic so I get to decide muahahaha lol! . 

Read and review

Ja ne


End file.
